Shadows of Legends
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Marvin was just a novice explorer eager to make his own legend. He didn't expect to return to his former home in Duckberg... And meet a certain girl who he felt understood him. Rated T for violence, and death. Somewhat follows show, Marvin x Lena. Chapters on Saturdays or Sundays.
1. Marvin

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadows of Legends. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Ducktales, Disney and Jymn Magon do.**

**(Duckberg.)**

Nothing was ever natural in Duckberg. A helicopter roared into town and angled towards the other side of town.

"Mr. Mallard, we're going to touch down at your aunt and uncle's house soon enough." The pilot said while the figure in the chopper walked to the door.

This was Marvin Canvasback, he had greenish white head feathers that were combed back slightly like the crest of an ocean wave. He had a sliver, black, and red jacket with a MC on the chest. He had a sword that was strapped over his back. A pair of orange sunglasses on his head, black pants and boots.

He also had blackish white fingerless gloves and piercing red eyes along with a red amulet which hung around his neck.

He brought a hand to his face as the 16-year-old boy tried to keep the sun from his eyes.

"Ok, it's a lot brighter than I thought it would be…." Marvin muttered while the helicopter landed in front of a penthouse which had gargoyles on the ledge.

He looked at the white, green and blue colors of his aunt and uncle's home. He grabbed his backpack, gave a 2 fingered salute while he jumped out of the chopper. He continued to walk up the stone path of where his aunt and uncle had lived for years.

The helicopter turned and flew off, Marvin wasn't a billionaire… His family wasn't yet, but they had enough money to afford a helicopter for Marvin to come.

He pulled a letter out and began to read it, the letter had been the biggest reason he had come back to Duckberg. A city he hadn't been to in 6 years.

"Hi Marvin! I've finally been able to message you back after all those months! I'm writing because of all the awesome things I've wanted to tell you about! Lena, my new best friend, no offense, your still one… Magica De Spell, you know… Evil monster shadow queen who tried to enslave Duckberg… It was on the news… Anyway, I just wanted to say hi after all this time! Aunt Beakley helped me write this! Hope your good, I haven't seen you since you went back home… Anyway, hope I could see you soon…" Marvin said before he folded the letter up and put it in his jacket.

Marvin remembered Webby and when he had met her when he was just ten. He smiled at that as he knocked on the door. He looked at the white or silver and black miniature crossbows on his wrist.

Both gifts for his birthday from Webby, he had modified them to fit better and be more effective in combat.

"Aunt Fran! It's me, Marvin!" Marvin said, he leaned on the railing and tried to get his eyes used to the sunlight of Duckberg.

It was much more cloudy back home. Marvin wondered how things were back then.

Marvin got no answer, he prepared to knock again when the door slowly opened.

"Where's my sister's son? I just see a sweet lad right here!" Fran jokingly said, Marvin chuckled and hugged his uncle.

"Where's Aunt Fran, Uncle Jack?" Marvin asked while he walked inside, he shivered at how cold it was for a second, he felt air conditioning blasting all over the home.

He walked further into the home and he chuckled.

"She's busy in town, my boy… I can't believe you've grown up so much!" Jack said while Marvin turned and set his back down before he turned to his uncle.

"Well, it's been 3 years since you guys were able to talk with my mom… She's been busy, being a tech mogul and all that…." Marvin started to say before he leaned back in his chair and looked at his uncle before he smiled and then turned back to look outside.

"Your mom didn't say why you were coming… Was it because of that Webby girl who lives with Mr. McDuck?" Jack asked, Marvin cracked his back and looked at the tv.

"That's one reason, there's a few more as to why… But I'm still a little tired from the trip here… I'm going to be sleeping soon." Marvin said before he closed his eyes.

He chuckled in amusement and slept.

Author Note

**Phew, first chapter done! I made this story after seeing the finale for the end of Ducktales season 2 and wanted to redo Marvin's story. I also want to point out this story is nothing like the other story and will take place from the beginning of season 2 onwards. Next chapter will be on Friday or so next week and will show Marvin meeting Webby and the others again. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Webby

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadows of Legends. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Ducktales, Disney and Jymn Magon do.**

**(Duckberg.)**

Webby had visited the local park with Ms. Beakley before.

"Marvin said he'd be, here, where is he?" Webby asked. She was interrupted by a few leaves rustling.

"You know, I'm surprised you forgot my mom's number, Webs… Then again, 6 years is a long time." She looked up to see her longtime friend reclining on a tree branch. He slipped his phone into his coat and leaned off the tree.

Marvin fell and landed in a crouch before slowly standing up. He smiled and crossed his arms.

"Hey Webs. It's been a while," Marvin said. Webby rushed over to her friend and bear hugged them which almost bowled the teen to the ground.

"I thought you went back to Ireland to train." Ms. Beakley crossed her arms while Marvin patted his best friend's back.

"Webby sent me a letter and I asked them if I could come to Duckberg and stay with my aunt and uncle for a while. She said it was fine. I can't come and see the same girl I helped swipe cookies under your nose from?" Marvin asked. He gently pried Webby off him and put his hands in his pockets.

"Duckberg looks a lot different since I left. I guess I shouldn't have expected the city to stay the same for 6 years. You're going to have to excuse me, I'm still a little jet lagged… Webs? I don't mean to sound rude, but why the sudden invite?" He rubbed at his arms.

Webby was still as strong as he remembered, he cracked his back and straightened. He was taller than Webby and it showed as he had to tilt his head to look at his best friend.

For a split second. He thought he saw something in Webby's shadow, a shape. A shade? He'd ask about it later.

"Well, a lot of stuff happened and you always used to love crazy adventures. I figured you'd want to hear about it. You heard about Scrooge coming back as an adventurer and uh… You know who?" Webby asked. Marvin nodded and pulled out Webby's letter.

"Magica. I know, Scrooge's worst enemy and one of the biggest bad guys on Earth. I think that's the first time I've actually sat down to watch the news. I should thank you for that." Marvin kicked at the dust and brushed off his coat.

"So, I'd love to climb trees and such, but you know… teenager. You said you wanted to show me around? I just got back a little while ago and the city changed a lot since we were young." Marvin muttered. He pushed his arm up to show off the cross bolts.

"Are those the crossbows that I gave you for your birthday?" Marvin hummed.

"Yeah, that was a VERY weird birthday. I modified them a little before I started use them. It's kind of awkward to hold mini crossbows instead of having them strapped to your arms, Webs. They aren't very good when it comes to aiming, making sure your arms are good, they aren't very conspicuous." Marvin clenched his fist as the crossbow slowly began to cycle through the types of ammo on them.

"Explosive, armor destroyer, combustion, sniper mode, triple shot." The computer within the tool stated as a blue holographic Hud ran through the types of bolts stored within the weapon.

"You always have to try and fix everything, don't you?" Webby crossed her arms while Marvin rolled his eyes and looked at her shadow.

"Webby? Your shadow just moved without you moving, you been dabbling with some abra cadabra stuff?" He asked. Webby blinked and turned only for her shadow to quickly change back to normal.

Marvin saw her bracelet glow a bit and hummed as he mentally cataloged the information for later.

"I've been around some magic people, maybe it could be a side effect of being blasted by Magica." Webby blinked. Marvin didn't like magic or believe much in it.

He was always inventing and trying to figure out the next best thing he could invent.

"Yeah, maybe… You mentioned some new friends? Where's Lena and them? Any friend of yours is a friend of the Canvasback Clan, you know what my mom said." Marvin stated before turning to the side.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Webby frown. Her eyes narrowed; her fists clenched. She was angry, and annoyed, she had all the telltale signs of grief.

"Did… Someone die when you guys fought Magica?" Ms. Beakley sighed.

"Her friend Lena didn't make it through Magica's attack." Marvin's shoulders sloped. His eyes widened with shock.

"I'm sorry, geez. I knew Magica was bad news, but I didn't know what happened. I don't know what to say." Marvin saw Webby's shadow move again.

"I'm uh… Going to go talk to Mr. McDuck. It's been a while since Scrooge has seen me, he's probably forgotten I exist." Marvin turned and walked away.

He had a feeling something was off, and he was eager to find out what.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that this story isn't going to be updated regularly and wont entirely be following the story. Next chapter will be in a few weeks or so and will show Marvin researching magic and meeting the others. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	3. The triplets

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadows of Legends. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Ducktales, Disney and Jymn Magon do.**

**(Duckberg.)**

Webby found Marvin in the park reading a book… several books, in a higher branch of the tree she saw him in before.

"MARVIN!" Webby watched the teen blink and then look up from his book.

"'oh, hi Marvin! How are you? I'm fine, Webby, what's up with you.' that would have worked fine." He didn't notice Webby's shadow cock an eyebrow at the teen's snark as he dropped his bag onto the grass then grabbed the tree branch.

Huey, Dewey and Louie watched as he swung around the branch, once, then twice and released at the zenith of his arc and somersaulted before landing in front of the group.

"What's up?" He asked as he brushed off his jacket.

"You remember Scrooge having Nephews?" Marvin raised an eyebrow and Webby rolled her eyes.

Marvin was always trying to joke, whether is was funny or not, he had a mouth that never stopped talking.

"Wait… WAIT… YOUR HUEY, DEWEY AND LOUIE!?" Marvin asked as Webby nodded.

"Well…. I do not know what to say. Webs, how'd you know I'd be in the park? I didn't call you or anything." Marvin looked at his phone which was still within the tree.

"I saw you while I was going home?" Webby asked. Marvin chuckled before looking at the trio.

"Part of me wants to geek out over meeting the nephews of one of the best adventurers of all time…" Marvin brushed off his jacket.

"An autograph is 50 bucks." Louie said and Marvin hummed before he smirked again.

"The other part of me didn't know how to open a conversation… Your Louie, that would make Huey the one with the journal and Dewey is blue. You guys do know you're in Scrooge's autobiography? I still question why my dad buys books like that, seriously. I can't believe a biologist is my father." He saw Dewey raise an eyebrow before Webby spoke up.

Marvin did ramble at a few times, but he did always show signs of growing out of it when he was younger.

"Marvin is here with his aunt and uncle… His mom and dad are back in Ireland." Webby stated before Marvin hummed.

"My mom is a millionaire, not nearly as much as Scrooge… Not yet, but she's getting there. She runs the Canvasback Corporation. I met Webs here on one of her business meetings with Scrooge. I… those were fun times." Marvin hummed as he remembered when he was 10.

That was a fun time. He waved his hand before blinking and Webby remembered something.

"Didn't you mom just leave the military?" She asked before Marvin tilted his head.

"You mean special forces as a major? Yes, she did. I could show you the photos of her in battle. Mom and dad are back home watching the company with Mikey and… Milo. I came back cause of your letter. I also kind of wanted some space from the circus that is the Canvasback Clan. I love my family, but their nuts with their antics." Marvin waved his hand after this as if it was of no importance.

"Anyway, what have you been up to, Webs? I haven't seen you in 6 years and your still barely taller than before." He joked before Webby slugged him in the arm before he chuckled.

"Your right hook has been gotten tougher though. I think that's going to bruise." He hummed before he walked to the side.

"I was reading a book on magic relics. I was looking for a scepter that was hidden underground. I was going to ask if you guys wanted to find it. I might not be much into magic; you can't easily beat the circuits and chips of high tech… but I don't hate all the spells and such." Marvin said before he flicked a switch and looked at the others.

He fired a hook from his crossbow which ripped through the branch before pulling him back into the tree.

"I'm going to go home and grab some tech before going to do some exploring. I'll see you around, Webs." Marvin grabbed his satchel around his shoulder before waving and walking out of the park.

"So… You brought us in to talk with your friend who DOESN'T want to talk with us?" Huey asked before Webby rolled her eyes.

"You're the nephew of Scrooge McDuck. Marvin doesn't really know how to react to other people… I'm kind of the first friend he had, so he's not much of a people person. You just need to get to know him. like Lena." The last part made Webby look down at the ground.

Once again, another reaction from her 'shadow' that went unnoticed.

Neither Marvin, nor Webby… knew that someone would return and that among many other things, there was a fight coming to Duckberg.

Then again, neither had any real way of knowing anyway.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out right after this? I'm going to go to the show chapters like the return of Della Duck. Marvin is also going to go on his adventures… But I want your input if I should have Della appear next chapter or not. After Lena appears? The story will slow down. next chapter is in a week on Tuesday or so and will show Marvin chatting with Webby and meeting Scrooge. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
